


[Art] Finding Home

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Art, Community: spn_reversebang, Kissing, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Gadreel wings weren't damaged anymore, he often used them to protect Sam, but not only that, he used them to to hug him, too. And being held in Gadreel's wings was just wonderful, comforting, and a lot of other things, Sam loved it, loved Gadreel, but being kissed while being held in his wings was even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finding Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925958) by [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). 



> Part of the Supernatural ReverseBang 2015
> 
> Thanks so much to HigherMagic who has written such a great story with this piece of crap that is my art. I would have loved to make additional art but I didn't have time, but it wouldn't have done the story justice either way. I recommend everyone to go read it, in my opinion it's one of the best Sadreel stories out there!

[](http://imgur.com/CKTpSAC)

**Author's Note:**

> [Reference used.](http://data.whicdn.com/images/5442928/original.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr art link of this, here.](http://fightacrosstheconstellation.tumblr.com/post/138758147532)


End file.
